Wine and Wicked Grace
by chaosfay
Summary: Arida and wine make for a lustful elf, much to Cullen's pleasure.


The three hour debriefing over Arida joined her companions in the Skyhold tavern. Two weeks away on a diplomatic mission left her wanting wine and laughter. It was dark now, and Wicked Grace was going on. It took little coaxing to get her in on the game. Cullen arrived shortly, but nothing could convince him to join them.

Thankfully Josie wasn't part of this, but that didn't mean things were going to be easy. Arida enjoyed the discomfort on Cullen's face when she raised the stakes. One-by-one Sera, Varric, Iron Bull, and a few of the Chargers lost bits of their clothing. Arida made a show of it, slowly removing bits of her armor (of which she hadn't gotten around to taking off earlier). The hooting and howling made Cullen blush as she looked directly at him each time she removed something. The wine had definitely helped her relax, but it also had another effect she was doing a poor job of hiding: lust.

Sera was down to just her pants and breast-band, Varric nearly fully clothed, Iron Bull had only removed his harness, a few of the Chargers were down to nearly their smalls, and Arida was in just her smalls and shirt. Cullen, having had a few cups of wine (and thankful he could hold his liquor better than even Bull), was getting fuzzy on the edges. His laughter joined in with everyone else's as the game was called. He could hide the sigh of relief, and Arida looked thoroughly disappointed. Gathering their clothes, and dignity, the players left one by one.

Cullen casually started folding Arida's clothes, not caring about her being without any pants on. His own were getting far too uncomfortable now. It didn't help that Arida was brushing her hands over him, kissing his neck (and making him wish he hadn't removed his armor and cloak before coming into the tavern), nibbling on his ears, and giggling as she barely hid her desire for him.

With her clothing now folded neatly he tucked them under one arm and swiftly scooped Arida up throwing her over one shoulder. All she did was laugh, at least until she realized he was walking up the stairs and now out the door. Now on the top floor he opened the door to the tower, stepped through, and set Arida on the lone table in there. The roof was collapsed, walls covered in greenery, broken bits of furniture scattered here and there. Dumping her clothes next to her he barred each of the door until satisfied no one would be able to interrupt them.

"What is my Commander planning for this night?" Arida's voice was silky, deliberate, and turning to look at her he saw she had removed her shirt and breast band.

"You can be a cruel woman sometimes." Cullen nearly growled, his own lust nearly overwhelming him as he watched her stretch in the moonlight streaming inside.

She turned her back to him and slowly moved her smalls down her legs, showing off her flexibility and arse. Cullen swiftly loosened the laces on his pants, moaning with relief as he released himself. The cold air was preferable to the painful erection that had been so tightly bound inside the confinement of his pants. Arida tossed her smalls onto the pile of clothes, looking over her shoulder and smiling.

Cullen grabbed her hips roughly as he pulled her close. "Your teasing will be the end of me." The heat of his husky voice brushed her ear, sending a shiver down her body. With little effort he had her bent over the broken bed frame discarded in one of the corners of the tower.

Arida's gasped before giggling again, "should I be more careful? The loss of my Commander is unthinkable." She moaned as his fingers moved between her legs, moving around the sensitive nub before sliding a single finger inside her.

"Only if you want to keep your clothes on." He kissed her neck, adding another finger to her slick heat. Her hips bucked against his; he couldn't contain his groan from the friction. Not waiting for a response he removed his fingers and replaced them with his impatient hard cock, sliding in slowly.

Arida made no effort to control the deep sound of pleasure. She could feel her legs shake as he entered her, moved back, slid in further, providing her with the necessary time to adjust to him. Within minutes she couldn't take the slow pace anymore and moved herself back as he came forward, sheathing him completely. The pleasure and pain mixed together beautifully. "I want you hard and fast. Fuck me, make me walk funny tomorrow. Make me cry out your name, Commander."

Without warning he grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her, and slammed against her once, hard, firmly holding onto her. "I shall do as you command, Inquisitor." Over and over, he picked up the pace, providing no mercy.

"Yes, yes, right there. Oh, Creators, yes!" Her words were quickly replaced with her soft whines getting louder and louder. Cullen growled behind her, cursing with hot lust between breaths. Flesh slapped against flesh, the broken bed frame creaked a warning threat of breaking as it shook beneath Arida. He leaned back slightly, pulling her weight off it whilst hold her wrists just tight enough to cause pain. She took no notice of it.

He felt her spasm around his cock, pulsing as she tightened. She cried out his name just as the pleasure hit her so hard she found herself unable to breathe. He didn't stop, but instead tilted his hips just enough to make her shake as he hit that spot within her.

"Cullen! Yes, there! Ohhh…" Arida's legs threatened to give out, but he didn't cease. No, he picked up the pace. Her hips hit the bed frame over and over again, harder with each thrust. Another orgasm hit her, bringing a loud curse from Cullen as she tightened around him. She cried out his name over and over again.

He could feel her legs about to give out now, and released her wrists. Quickly grabbing her hips to support her, he rotated his hips again, changing the angle just enough to bring another orgasm from her. Stars danced before around him, the grip on his member almost too much now.

He was doing his best not to finish too quickly. She demanded he make her sore, to find it difficult to walk. He surrendered and with a final thrust he spilled himself inside her, his voice filled with lust-filled release.

Sweat covered her body, dripping down her face, her legs, hair sticking to her neck. Cullen was no better; his shirt clung to him, his pants had slid down to his ankles, sweat ran down his back, legs, face, and soaked his hair. Slowly, gently, he moved his hips back. As soon as he had removed himself he heard the telltale sound of their sex dripping onto the floor. Adjusting Arida over the bed frame to prevent her from falling to her knees he carefully pulled his pants back up. He pulled Arida back, lifting her into his arms. She was shaking, hot, and smiling. Setting her down on the table occupied by her clothes he helped her put her clothing back on. Her smalls were quickly soaked through, as were her pants. Not bothering with the breast band he put her shirt on her one arm at a time. Her smile never left her face, but she could hardly keep her eyes open. Not bothering with putting her boots on, or the rest of the rest of her clothing, he set the neat pile I her hands before lifting her up, an arm beneath her knees, the other supporting her back and neck. She weighed as nothing, and sighed as she leaned into him.

With what little coordination he had left he managed to open the door leading to his own tower. The cold breeze chilled his hot skin, and was more than welcomed. He saw a guard some distance off suddenly going stiff, looking forward and doing her best not to look at them. He had completely forgotten about the night patrols, now cursing under his breath after passing the guard.

"We may need to find a more private spot for spontaneous sex next time," Arida giggled into his chest.

She woke up in his bed, completely naked, with Cullen laying beside her. From the way the sun was coming through the hole in the roof it was likely near lunchtime. Rolling over to look at Cullen she found him awake, grinning. "I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up in those clothes all things considered."

"At least I have clothes tucked away here. How did we manage to sleep in so late?"

"Guards gossip."

Arida burst into laughter, nearly to tears. "You don't sound too upset about that," she managed as she her laughter calmed down.

"I got more sleep last night than I have in the past two months. Right now I don't care. What I care about is whether or not you'll be walking funny."


End file.
